Last Night
by dctrs
Summary: Castiel finds a phone number in his textbook one night, and decides to call it. Destiel College!AU.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel, who always turns in his homework early, was pulling an all-nighter. He'd been putting off this project for days now. It's not because he hated biochemistry - he loves it, but Castiel's mind had been preoccupied with cute frat boy Dean Winchester, and how he'd bumped into him in the hallway and Dean just laughed and picked up the fallen textbooks, handing them back to the flushed Castiel.

Castiel sighed and fluttered the pages of his textbook open to page 200, when a small folded piece of paper fell into his lap. Curiously, he set his book off to the side and unfolded the white paper.

A phone number was carelessly scribbled on it. _Screw it. I'm gonna fail that test anyways, _he thought, pulling out his cell phone and slowly dialing the number written on the paper.

Ringing. A few seconds later, a familar voice slurred into his ear, "God, Sam, what the hell do you want now?"

Castiel would know that voice anywhere. That voice had lined his every thought for the past three days. He had accidentally dialed a drunken Dean Winchester, and he wasn't sure what to do. It's not like Castiel fantasized about talking to him for hours, planned out his every word, because that's _absurd. _

He brought his phone back up to his ear. _You can do this, Cas, _he told himself, _Talk to him. _"Uh, hi. It's Castiel, actually. I ran into you in the hall a few days ago, remember?" He said softly. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds and Castiel had an internal panic attack until finally, "Yeah! Cas. How could I possibly forget you?" Dean replied as Castiel let out the breath he had been holding for who knows how long.

"Y'know, we're having a party, you should come." Castiel had to bite his cheek to keep from making any noise. Did _Dean Winchester_ just ask him to come over? Castiel had a hard time processing that, and apparently was silent for a few minutes, because Dean added, "Is that a no?" Castiel snapped out of it quickly at the sound of his voice. "Oh, god, sorry. Yeah, I'll be over soon."

"Great." Castiel pressed the red _END CALL _button and threw his cellphone into his backpack.

_I can't believe this is happening _was the only coherent thought Castiel could form.


	2. Chapter 2

He took a deep breath, checked his hair in the reflection of his phone for the seventh time, and then rung the doorbell of Omega Delta Phi. Almost too quickly, Dean opened the door with a smile on his face, then half-yelled "You're here! C'mon in." Dean touched Castiel's shoulder as he brushed him through the doorway, and Castiel wondered how he'd make it through the night if Dean kept this up.

Dean practically pushed Castiel down onto the couch, then sat down beside him and asked as nonchalantly as possible, "You want a beer?" like he hadn't just stolen Cas' soul right out of his body. Castiel didn't drink, but he figured, _It's Dean fucking Winchester, I can make an exception. _And he nodded in response.

Dean got up and left Castiel alone for a few minutes. Castiel took in the odd looks he was recieving from the other attendees, he imagined they were looking at him and wondering if he was lost. (Castiel was out of his element, and he knew it.)

"Here." Dean passed Castiel the beer as he sat back down beside him. "Thanks." Castiel replied, taking a short sip. "Tell me about yourself, _Castiel." _ Dean asked him. Castiel's mouth hung open as he tried to figure out what to say. "Well, uh, I study biochem, -" Dean moved his head so close to Castiel's that he could only slightly feel Dean's breath on his cheeks. "I don't give a crap about what you study," he whispered, "I wanna know about you." Dean reverted back to his original position, then tapped on the beer in Cas' hand and told him, "You oughta drink that." Castiel without argument raised the bottle to his lips, chugged the entire thing, and then noticed that he had locked eye contact with Dean the entire time.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take that long for Castiel to get drunk, but then, Castiel couldn't remember how many beers Dean had talked him into downing. Neither of them really cared - they were both wasted, they were both going to have a hangover in the morning, and they were both going to do some really stupid stuff. (Or at least, Castiel had hoped.)

It started when everyone else left, Castiel picked up his backpack and was halfway out the door when Dean appeared behind him. "You're drunk, Cas," he told him, "You can't go home like this. Stay here." Castiel didn't say a word, but walked back in, closed the door, and giggled, "You're drunk too, you know."

Then they both collapsed on Dean's bed, holding each other in a perfectly innocent fashion.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel awoke to his face buried in Dean's neck and collarbones. He rose from the bed, tiptoeing around the room as to not awaken Dean. He slung his backpack over the shoulder as Dean opened his eyes. "Hey," he said groggily, "What are you doing here?" Castiel said nothing and left the bedroom, slamming the door on his way out. "No, come back!" Dean called as he threw his blankets onto the ground, then fumbled out of bed after Castiel.

"Wait," Dean said when he finally caught up to Cas, "What happened last night?" Castiel didn't reply. He remembered every second of it, from Dean's voice when he answered the phone to how Dean had inched closer and closer to him as the night passed, ever so subtly. Castiel remembered, and decided that, to save them both from an embarassing morning, absolutely nothing happened last night.

"I gotta go." he snapped and slammed the door in Dean's face as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

When he returned to his dorm, he started on his project quickly, hoping it'd take his mind off of the past 10 hours.

And it did, at least until his gray cellphone started to ring in his pocket. His mind darted up with, "_What if it's Dean?" _ and, "_What if he's angry at me?". _Cautiously, he pulled his phone out, and opened it slowly with his eyes closed. Opening one eye, he peered at the caller I.D - it was Meg, his roommate. He laughed at himself silently for even thinking that Dean would call him, then he answered the phone.

"Hey," he said. "_You still thinking about frat boy, or have you finished the damn project?" _ Meg sneered into the phone. Castiel had forgotten about going on endlessly about Dean to Meg the day they ran into each other. Castiel talked for hours about him, while Meg gave him the occasional, "_Yeah," _that usually came with an accompanying eyeroll. Castiel had forgotten, and his forgetfulness served as a painful reminder that Dean would probably never speak to him again. "I'm working on it." he replied sternly. "_Okay, okay, no need to get bitchy. Call me back when you're done." _Castiel grunted in response, then hung up.

Cas was seeing Dean Winchester's face in every small thing, and he only then began to realize how deep his infatuation really was.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like Castiel slept for days. He had _finally _finished his mind-numbing biochemistry project this morning, which was now nearly a week late.

A pillow hit his face, and Castiel jolted awake. Meg was sitting in his bean bag chair, armed at the side with about two more pillows. "What the hell?" was all he could manage. "It's just me," Meg reassured him,"Rise and shine. Haven't seen you for the last few days, you sick or something?" _Or something, _Castiel said silently. "I'm just… tired out." Castiel lied. Meg threw another pillow at him. "Oh, is that all?" she teased. "Come on, Clarence," her tone of voice was serious now, "I know you. What else is going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Castiel said flatly. "Just drop it, okay?" Meg threw the last pillow at him, then angrily left their room.

Castiel fell back under the covers instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Meg and Dean just happened to be sitting at the same table in study hall that day.

Meg had actually been planning to talk to Dean and drop some hints about Castiel, but they'd been sitting there for fifteen entire minutes and neither of them said a word, much less to each other.

Finally, Dean looked up from his book and said, "Hey, I know you…." his voice trailed off as he tried to remember where he'd seen her, "You and Castiel are roommates, right? I've seen you with him before."

Meg was completely taken aback. "You know Cas?" she asked in awe. "Not really." Dean sighed in response. "You said you've seen me with him before. Was that just a crazy coincidence or were you watching him?" she smiled. When Dean sighed and picked up his History book again, she got her answer.

"Oh my god, you were watching him!" Meg practically yelled. Dean grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her in close. "Be quiet!" he whispered, "Okay, fine, you're right. I was. Please, don't tell anyone. Especially Cas."

He paused. "Come with me. Let's talk in private."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean dragged Meg around to the back of the building, then stopped to rest against the brick wall. "What's so important you had to bring me back here? It's disgusting." She said bitterly. "I need to ask you a question…" Dean enunciated, "one that I don't want any of my friends to hear." He cocked his head and flicked his eyebrow up as if to say, "_Understand now?"_

Meg nodded. "Is Castiel…." Dean couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Is he, uh, bi?" Meg looked at him blankly. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She said when she had processed Dean's words. "Nothing, really, just wondering." Dean said quickly.

"You're the worst liar I have _ever _met," she told him. "You have feelings for Cas, don't you?" Dean reluctantly agreed, and then he told her everything that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"You slept with Cas?" Meg asked him when he was finished. "I guess so," he replied, "I mean - I don't remember." Meg gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and said, "Go talk to him. Castiel's crazy for you. Trust me, I know." Dean smiled and before turning away he asked, "I never got your name." "Meg Masters." she replied with a snicker. Dean walked away with an awkward smile lingering on his face, as he made way to Willow Hall where Cas resided.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean knocked on Castiel's door precisely three times.

"Go away, Meg." Castiel snarled. "Um, actually, it's Dean. If this is a bad time, I can come back-" Castiel interrupted Dean, "Never a bad time. I'll be right there." He realized he probably sounded way too enthusiastic, but he didn't care. He rolled out of bed, quickly put on his pants, and opened up the door to let Dean in. _Dean doesn't hate me, _he told himself, _he doesn't hate me. _Inhaling deeply, he motioned for Dean to come inside.

"What is it?" he asked, shutting the door. "I barely remember what happened at that party a few days back. I remember that you were there and we got drunk….and I woke up with you in my bedroom." Castiel's face fell. _He hates me. _"We didn't have sex, if that what you're worried about. At least, I don't think so." Castiel imitated a sarcastic tone as best as he could.

"This is going to sound pretty weird," Dean prefaced, "but it wasn't, uh, I mean, I didn't… _Fuck,_" he sighed, "can I just kiss you now?" Castiel stared at him blankly. _Did Dean Winchester just ask to kiss me? Am I going crazy? _He thought. Castiel mouthed "_Yes." _(when he really meant "_Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes, I've wanted you for so long.")_

It started out with Dean cradling Cas' face in his hands, slowly bringing their lips closer and closer until they finally touch, Dean's soft lips gliding gently over Castiel's own. Then, it grew hungrier. Dean pinned him up against the wall, Castiel's heart racing as Dean kissed him hard, as he bit down on Castiel's lower lip. Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean kissed his collarbones and sucked on his neck.

The sound of the door creaking open stopped them, and Meg walked in with a growing smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt," she said as she realized what was happening. "I'll be going now."

Dean rolled his eyes and resumed the kiss.


End file.
